Valves are commonly used to control fluid passing through a pipe or a fluid system. To effectively regulate the flow of the fluid, the valve must be able to contain the fluid without external leakage, it must be able to withstand the pressure of the fluid, and the plug or closure element should be able to withstand wear and distortion over time.
Fluid systems use many different types of valve assemblies. Selector valves are used to direct flow coming from or going to multiple sources. For instance, Class 8 vehicles often include a fuel storage arrangement that utilizes multiple fuel tanks. Such an arrangement requires the use of a fuel selector valve assembly to draw fuel from one or two tanks and return fuel to the tanks. Although current fuel selector valve assemblies are effective, they are not without their problems. Many fuel selector valve assemblies fail to sufficiently control the flow of fuel between the fuel selector valve and the fuel tanks, thereby leading to inefficiencies. As a non-limiting example, many fuel selector valve assemblies allow unwanted siphoning due to vehicle attitude. Moreover, the design of the fuel selector valve often causes valve components to wear over time, leading to leakage and failure.
The present application depicts at least one embodiment of a low cost, reliable, efficient selector valve that may be used with any suitable selector valve assembly.